Infirmary
by starcatkitten
Summary: This is a sequel to my other story, Remembering You. The couple is still Yukiko and Takahisa. Takahisa discovers Yukiko's wounded hand and decides to bandage her hand. If you wanna know what happens between them, please read


I'm really glad everyone loved my other story. Thank you all for reviewing. I decided that since fan fiction does not have a lot of YukikoXTakahisa stories, I decided to continue with mine. I really enjoy them being a couple and are my favorite. I hope others will be able to write stories so that I could read them. Anyway, enjoy this one and maybe a few more in the future. ^_^

Infirmary

Takahisa and Yukiko made their way to the infirmary, holding hands. Yukiko suddenly remembered that she had left her bag by the machine. "Hold on! I'll be right back!" She said as she turned around and ran back. She got her bag and held it in her right hand for her left hand still heart. Just as she made her way towards Takahisa, a ball came flying at her from the baseball club.

Takahisa's eyes widened as he quickly grabbed Yukiko's left hand and roughly pulled her to him. The ball went flying past as she collided with his chest, her bandage soaking with blood.

"Ah! Sorry! Are you guys ok?" A guy asked as he ran up to them. Takahisa nodded and the guy ran after he baseball.

"Yukiko? Are you alright?" He asked as Yukiko took her hand away and hid it behind her back. She backed away slowly and smiled, despite the pain.

"Yeah! I'm perfectly fine! Let's go see sensei now." She said as Takahisa looked at his hand only to notice the small amount of blood on it.

"You're bleeding!" He exclaimed as he took her hand and looked at the red bandage. Some of the blood was dripping on the ground now. He quickly took a handkerchief and tied it around her palm tightly so she wouldn't bleed as much. Yukiko winched when he made it tight.

"Takahisa-kun…" Yukiko started to say but Takahisa took her bag from her. He than took her by her right hand again and began to lead her towards the infirmary, their original destination. They walked in silence and soon, they entered through the door only to find Saeko was not even there.

"Damn that woman. When she's really needed, she's not even here." Takahisa cursed under his breath as Yukiko smiled gently. She knew how much he really loved his step-mom.

"I'm sure she'll be back soon." Yukiko said as she sat down on one of the empty beds.

"I guess I have no choice but to treat it." Takahisa said as he went to the cabinet and took out a first aid kit. He took a stool and sat across from Yukiko. He took her hand and began to take off the bandage. He than started to clean it.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Yukiko asked him as she winched from the stinging sensation in the palm of her hand.

"Just shut up and let me finish." Takahisa said rudely but she knew that Takahisa really cared about her so she just smiled and watched him work. He neatly dressed her wound and still Saeko was not there.

"Thank you." Yukiko said as she smiled. Takahisa blushed slightly as he looked down at her freshly bandaged hand.

"Why did you do it?" He asked her as he took her hand gently and held it. He rubbed his thumbs in small circles on the bandage lightly. He didn't like to see her hurt at all.

"When I woke up, I just couldn't believe that I was alive. And then I just really needed to know if I was alive or reborn. I needed to know if I was still immortal." She said as she too looked at her palm. "This proves it that I'm not immortal anymore. I can finally grow old." She said as a tear escaped her eye.

Takahisa took one thumb and dried her eye gently. "Just don't hurt yourself anymore." He said as he started to lean in closer.

"Ok." She said happily though soon her smile faded as she too began to lean in. They closed their eyes and their breaths mixed together. Their lips parted and soon, they would be connected.

"Alright, alright, I'll fill out those paper today." They heard Saeko as she wildly opened the door. By then, Yukiko and Takahisa were looking opposite directions, blushes on their faces. "My, my. What's going on in here?" She asked as Takahisa stood up and angrily looked at her.

"Yukiko was hurt and where were you?" He asked as Saeko looked at the embarrassed girl. She knew something happened, in their case almost happened, between them.

"This wouldn't happen to be your girlfriend, would it?" Saeko asked and she was ready to tease her son about it. She knew that he would deny it like he always did.

"Actually…" He started, the blush reappearing.

"We're dating!" Yukiko happily said as she intertwined her fingers with his, her own blush on her face. But there was a big smile on her face. "I hope you're ok with this."

"My! This sure is surprising." Saeko said as she than smiled. "Treat her well Takahisa! You make her cry and I'll hunt you down." She said as they three than smiled. A new relationship had started. And their first kiss was almost shared. Perhaps they'll be able to kiss next time *wink*


End file.
